Zuko
Zuko is a character and anti hero from the Avatar Universe. He is the son of Fire Lord Ozai and possibly the most complex character the series has to offer. He spend much of the series trying to get his "honor" back to please his father by capturing the Avatar. However as time went by Zuko began wondering if it was all worth it and by the last book he betrays his father to join the Avatar since he knew he made a great mistake at the end of Book 2. Afterwards Zuko is now the emperor of the Fire Nation. He is encountered one day by Django of the Dead, the 4th in command of The B Team and was offered membership into the team for exchange of repairing The Fire Nation back to it's great glory. As this was Zuko's goal he accepted the skeletion`s offer and became part of the organzation. Best Friends: Aang, Katara, Hiccup, Astrid, Bender, Skipper, Django of The Dead, Hellboy, Satsuki Kiryuin Worst Enemies: Fire Lord Ozai, Giovanni, Malefor, Hazama, Dark Gennai, Blaze, Evox, Voiced by Dante Basco Totally Mobian Spies Zuko is helping Bender against Iron Queen`s Syndicate. Like Hellboy, Jill, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Cammy and others he gives info to the group. While Bender though warns him about Hiroshi Sato (who`s wife was killed by a firebender which he happens to be) Zuko was unknownigly caught by Calamitous but he escaped and met up with Bender. Zuko kept his promise to help Bender and goes with him into the factory. Zuko then joins the fight to save Amnity Park from Calamitous's toybots although he has no idea how to plot a mecha. Then Zuko helps his friends take back the 3rd part of the factory and then Fairy World. Zuko is sucessful with his friends and is ready to help Bender's co collbrator team Eddy under Bender's orders. Zuko then gives his word to help Bender's partner Eddy with the rest of the team. Zuko shows up with the others and goes to help Eddy and the others with their next mission. He helps save the others from Mecha Sally and defiently thinks Professor Pericles is up to something in his theory. Zuko then joins with Big Boss and Zuko`s allies against the Patriots and ends them. Zuko has quite a bit in common with Asami in Legend of Korra. Their most notable trait being their antagonstic relationships with their fathers as they refused to side with their fathers to do what was right The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Zuko is going to come back and help his friends Aang, Katara and the B Team against their common enemy in Discord and also their new enemy Sigma. He helps his friends in escaping Trevalyn, Belmont, Psypheon and Omega. Zuko then goes with Astrid to get Hiccup back and with her and Hellboy face the Kraken. Zuko helps his friends find the girls after Pitch's attack separated the genders.. He and Katara then face and defeat Bane and Yakvone. Legends of Light and Darkness He is co 2nd in command with Astrid to Hiccup. Alongside Astrid he finds Hiccup and they learn about Malefor through Iroh his uncle. Zuko shows up as Profion and acts like a typical ham. He also creeps out Balthazar with this. When he's on the plane, he was uncomfortable like many other members of the team. Zuko is seen next decyphering the clue to where Fichina is in order to get the final Model A fragment. He, Aang, Katara, Hiccup, Astrid and Aleu are split from the others and they are saved by Gohan who joins them on Bender's behalf. Zuko then with the help of Aleu tracks down the location of the 3 Bio Metal H fragments but runs into a trap by Shan Yu. With the others he fights Shan Yu and the others but are forced to retreat when Aleu shoot a rocket at the mountain causing an avalache. He, Astrid and Hiccup save Sabrina from Harvzilla before it kills her. Zuko takes cover from the rain and complains about it while Katara has him quiet. Zuko is put to sleep by the magic spell Horvath uses, He is send to the dream world where he meets Klolona. Zuko invades the castle for the 4th Model F Fragment where he and Hiccup deal with Ventress who tries to kill them or bring them to Malefor. They repel her off and escape. They then return to the real world after this. Through the cave, Zuko complains that its nothing but padding and when they do find the chest, Ozai tries to kill him. Giovanni through sees it better to use cannons which are used. Zuko leads the ones with him to find the final Model L Fragment, he is shocked to hear of Captain H's death which he tells Hiccup and Astrid. Zuko during Sparrow's duel with Blackbeard takes the fragment as a result of being stalled. Zuko, Hiccup and Astrid bring everyone to deck and are warned of Joker someone dangerous as hell. When Harvey asks if he and Sabrina will good for each other and the three assure him they will. Zuko then watches the others get the fragment and gets them back. When Salem tells them about Katara's psychotic episode, Zuko states that she has done this before if his recent memory tells him anything about the situation. Zuko like Hiccup seems ready to trust Hexadecimal and while he thinks there are only two fragments to find, he doesn`t think it`s going to be easy. Zuko sees how Gohan and Aang got along now despite their differences and when Hiccup suggests a plan. Zuko insists that someone should spy on him and he knows who. Though this plan is thrown out of the window when Klonoa causes the heroes to fall in a trap which leads to an abandoned lab which he comments has seen loads of danger. Zuko heads with Hiccup and Astrid to spy on Katara and Aang where they see the former debend the latter. They were in Dexter's lab as Discord wanted to deparvae Dexter and Mandark of their resources. Discord learned this after he and the team learned about me and Dib's partnership. As a result he agreed with Bender on not telling Dib on Discord. When Katara leaves with Weil, Zuko noticed something. WHile her bloodbending is more volunatary, Weil has some influence over her. After traveling throught the lab and having an encounter will Rugal Bernstein, They need to get back to the girls as Rugal tricked them into doing something bad. Hiccup, Zuko and Gohan get a message for where their final task is and tells the girls, he reminds everyone regardless about The Entity and how it absorbed their friends and that they must find a way to defeat it. Zuko goes to find Slade after their plan and Slade is ready to get involved in their mission. Zuko lights the way up for the team with his fire as the path starts to get darker. After a while it begins to lighten up and he puts out his flame when they reach their caverns.Zuko is unsure unlike Hiccup and Astrid whatever they should have Scamp be the message boy. He relents though and helps Scamp get through the level Zuko and Katara go to fight Ozai, where Aang shows up back to normal and the two fight Ozai together and win Zuko is one of the 8 Alpha Team members that battles Malefor with Bender and Slade's help. Zuko wonders how the heck Hazama was able to hijack the plot from Malefor, before learning just how and fighting with Relius Clover. The Ultimate Story Zuko made his first appearance in the Ultimate Story 3. A little after he was crowned the new Firelord and ended the century long war, the world fell into chaos yet again. It was also revealed that Zuko knew about the Descendants of Darkness and their plans to unleash the Rifter, but was forbidden from remembering it. Not only that, but his sister, Azula, was also a member of the Descendants of Darkness. After his world was saved, he immediately joined the team of allies of the Mystics' as a means of lifting the terrible curse that was brought upon his people, that as well as getting back at his dark ancestry for bringing forth the terrible curse that has plagued his people and his world. A little afterwards, he along with his new friends were summoned to Jak's world to handle any conflicts that needed to be dealt with along with the tasks that needed to be done. Shortly after Jak's world was saved, Zuko and all of the participants of the fight formed the Woofoo Alliance with him as one of the Pyromancers. During his time as a new acolyte to the Mystics, he grew very close to fellow Pyromancers, Falco and Kimiko, with Zuko thinking of Kimiko as the little sister that he had always wanted. At one point, Zuko and the other members of the alliance were challenged to a battle against the Descendants of Darkness to which if they lost, they would be banished to a world that will succumb to the Rifter without any means of escape. They lost and were banished to a world that is home to Naruto. Zuko were thrown into the Hidden Leaf village with Falco and Kimiko. There, they met Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Zuko developed a strong bond with Naruto due to the pain and torment that they had endured over their many years. They were able to eventually reunite with the rest of their alliance after each took part in finding and gathering each of Naruto's friends. A little afterwards, they found out that the world they were in never succumbed to the Rifter but was encased in a Dark Shroud and in the full ownership of the Descendants of Darkness. They were able to find a way to escape but promised their new friends that they will return one day to save them. Powerful Harmony During the events of Ultimate Story 4, Zuko along with his friends from his world were summoned to the Jedi's world where they helped the Jedi with eradicating the Heartless threat within it. As he stayed within that world, he befriended Jedi warriors Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano as well as Republic Senator Padme Amidala. Zuko became especially close to Obi-wan Kenobi as he is very much like his Uncle Iroh. He also developed a close friendship with Padme, although he remained clueless about her and Anakin being married for most of the story. During his time with his friends, he has showed to have loosened up a bit. He develops a bit of a sense of humor to the point where he sometimes teases Anakin for his recklessness; his knack for jumping into danger headfirst and his habit of disobeying orders and not taking on mercy missions in ways that everyone else wants him to. He also sometimes teases Obi-wan whenever he sends Anakin off on mercy missions while expecting him to follows orders to the T, with Zuko never being surprised about Anakin going on the offensive. He tends to be a bit snarky, jokingly implying that Obi-wan doesn't know his own pupil; an indication that Zuko really knows his new friends very well. However, he is in good terms with Anakin and doesn't get on his nerves as much as Toph does. Anakin seems to have a good relationship with Zuko and feels sorry for everything that he had been through for most of his life. He also developed a very deep contempt towards people like Azula and Zhao for their belligerent treatment towards him, almost to a point where he wants to kill both of them. Thankfully, both of them became Heartless, otherwise Anakin would have gladly driven his Lightsaber through both of their hearts. Zuko also had become really good friends with Ahsoka. Being that they are close in age, they're pretty much peers. Ahsoka has shown a great amount of compassion towards Zuko and have assured him that within her realm, he is among friends, not having to worry about his country's past mistakes affect the friends and relationships that he has developed within that realm. He also developed a friendly relationship with Padme who also had reassured him the same thing. He seems to really developed close bonds with both women and Anakin, but has always remained very close with Obi-wan. Affiliations and Adversaries Allies: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Appa, Momo, Iroh, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Padme Amidala, Naruto, May, Blue, Magneto, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Bartok, Aleu, Terra, Gilbert, Shiny, Derek, C-3PO, R2-D2, Blade, Torch, Jack Sparrow, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Hiccup, Astrid, Petey, Leslie, Lizbeth, Bender, Heloise, Skipper, Django of the Dead, Meowth, Meta Knight, The B Team, The P Team, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Lara-su, Cammy, Jimmy Neutron, Tak, Danny Phantom, Betty Barrett, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Spike, Asami Sato, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru , Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Asoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Sherry Birkin,Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Megaman, Roll, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Sabrina Spellman, Gohan, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Patch, Collette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Wreck It Ralph, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Monodramon, Flash Sentry, Twilight Sparkle, Cloe Carter, Daniel Bearinger, Irving Lambert, Commander Shaw, Satsuki Kiryuin, Ryuko Matoi, Benjamin Nolan, Jaxon Bates, Heather Peters, John Hanlin, Devon Daniels, Ravi Shaw, Zoey Reeves, Nate Silva, Enemies: Firelord Ozai, Azula, Akuma, Malefor and his alliance, The Dystopia League, Hunson Abadeer and his empire, The Patriots, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Discord, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Dr.Weil, The Dystopia Leauge, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, ARGUS Private Military Company, zuko 4.png zuko.jpg zuko 10.jpg zuko 11.jpg zuko 12.jpg zuko 13.jpg zuko 14.jpg zuko 15.jpg zuko 16.jpg zuko 17.png zuko 18.jpg zuko 5.jpg zuko 6.jpg zuko 7.jpg zuko 8.jpg zuko 9.jpg Lord_Zuko.png|Zuko, age 90 (as of LoK Book 4) Katara and Zuko.png Zuko's Flame.png Zuko Dualswords.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Members of the B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Royalty Category:Humans Category:Sibling Category:Fourth in Command Category:Elementals Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar: The Last Airbender Universe Category:Firebenders Category:The B Crew Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:People with Parental Substitutes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Son of Villain Category:Second in Command Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Atoners Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Cosmic Plaything Category:Horrible Judge of Character Category:Princes Category:Fettered Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Team heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Main Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Tritagonists in Legends Of Light and Darkness Category:Handsome Characters Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Child Soldiers Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Prologue Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Category:Stoic Characters Category:Martyrs Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Byronic Hero Category:Heroes who save the day Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:Retired Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dante Basco Category:Main Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Allies of the Order of the Just Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Blood Gulch Red Team Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:One Time Main Characters Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Character in A League Category:A League Member Category:Order of the Forgiven Members Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Breckin Meyer Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Brother of Villain Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Emperors Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Abuse Victims Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters in Powerful Harmony Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion